Closer
by AmoRay
Summary: Prequel to Rolling in the Deep..It's all about the chase.. Femmeslash Hermione/Narcissa don't like don't read it..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a femmeslash. Prequel to Rolling in the Deep..so yeah you know the drill..I've just moved house, I'm tried, I have to go to work in the morning, not to mention grocery shopping in the afternoon and I've brought an uncomfortable bed. But yeah that's my life..hehehe..ENJOY (hopefully)..;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Waiho ma te whakama e patu_

_Let their shame bestowed upon them_

_Te-Tahi-o-te-Rangi_

* * *

><p>The Leaky Cauldron was crowded on a usual busy Friday night. The nineteen year old Hermione Granger sat with her friends Harry and Ginny Potter at a table drinking their butterbeers.<p>

"So Mione how's work?" Harry asked. "It feels as though I haven't seen you in ages."

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"It's been good." She said. "It's rewarding."

"Having a rewarding career isn't going to get you laid." Ginny remarked.

Harry who was taking a sip of his beer spat it out and Hermione playfully slapped the red head on the arm.

"Why would I need to get laid?" Hermione questioned and thought of something that would shock her friends. "There's a reason why I have a decent shower head."

Harry who only just uttered a spell to clean his mess up had to say another one as more beer spilt over the table.

Ginny laughed her head off.

"True that." Ginny said as her laughter subsided. "But don't you ever want the real thing?"

Hermione shrugged taking another sip.

"Haven't found anyone worth dating let alone one I'd sleeping with." She muttered trying her hardest to seem convincing.

"You know there's always Ron." Harry suggested. "He's always thought that you two would end up together."

Ginny scrunched her face up.

"Ron and I are completely different people." Hermione said. "I love him only as a friend. We have absolutely nothing in common."

Both Husband and wife nodded.

"And besides he's not my type."

Harry's head cocked to the side.

"What is your type then?" He asked.

Hermione giggled and then said: "I don't know but it's definitely not Ronald Weaselly."

* * *

><p>The trio spent the next hour throwing light banter at each other. Harry and Ginny teased Hermione more about her non-existent sex life. Hermione then said that there love life must be boring as hell if they could only talk about her's. As the night went on they up graded their drinks to Fire whiskey and it was Hermione's turn to go to the bar and fetch their drinks.<p>

As she waited for the barmaid who was serving a rather old and unsavoury wizard she turned and looked around the pub. If it was possible more people had entered. Nearly all the table had been filled with people except for one table.

Alone sat the only person in the pub stiffly drinking what looked like firewhiskey. It was the ice queen Narcissa Malfoy. She looked rather down Hermione observed. Though her spine was stock straight she still looked as though she was in another world. Her blonde hair was half pulled up into a ponytail while the bottom lay free on her shoulders. Her pale skin almost flushed pink. The navy blue robes she wore were of an expensive cut. She did not notice the looks she was receiving from other people.

_How can a beautiful woman like that be so miserable?_ Hermione asked herself and then quickly knew what that the answer had to do with Lucius Malfoy.

"What can I get you Miss Granger?" A voice asked from behind her.

Disrupted from her thoughts she turned and ordered the drinks and went back to the table.

"Hfff" She cleared her throat interrupting Ginny and Harry's snogging session.

Harry quickly pulled away from his wife.

"Sorry Hermione." He apologized

"I'm not." Hermione shrugged. "It looked that good I was about to join in."

Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Hermione!" Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You must be tipsy, because you are never this forth coming."

The girls just giggled.

"Did you see Narcissa Malfoy sitting over there?" Hermione pointed to the corner of the pub.

Harry and Ginny looked at the blonde witch and turned back to Hermione.

"I feel sorry for her." Harry said.

"You are one of very few that do my darling." Ginny said reaching for Harry's hand.

"People forget that she saved your life." Hermione said.

After a few moments of silence Hermione noticed the unspoken conversation between Ginny and Harry. She smiled before she said. " You two should go home."

"Why?' Ginny frowned.

"Well." The brunette said leaning her elbows on the table. "I don't think that everyone would like to see the both of you shag each other in a pub."

Harry frowned and Ginny stood.

"You are right." The red head said grabbing Harry's hand. "Let's go darling."

Harry stood hesitantly. 'Will you be alright Mione?"

"I'll be fine Harry." Taking a sip from her drink. "I'll just finish this and go home to my shower head."

Harry shook his head while his wife laughed.

After the Potter's apparated home Hermione couldn't help but settle her gaze on Narcissa Malfoy. The pureblood had not moved. She just sat there. What Hermione done next was more alcohol fuelled than anything else. Drink in her hand she stood and made her way over to where the snobbish witch in the world sat.

Ignoring the raised eyebrow she received from Narcissa, she put her drink down on the table and casually sat down opposite the pureblood.

"You clearly lack manners." Narcissa said coldly. "Though I am not surprised given your _background_."

Hermione took a sip of her fire whiskey and laughed.

"Yes you are right." Hermione said locking eyes with the blonde. "I can understand why pureblood families hold prejudice against muggle borns. After centuries of being hunted down by muggles and burnt at the stake, why would one of such a dwindling pure ancestral background not hold any animosity to an intruder like me into your world."

Hermione paused for a second before continuing. "But then again why hold a grudge against a couple of generations that have done nothing remotely offensive or incriminating to your own person?"

The blonde gritted her teeth.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm not here to argue with you Mrs Malfoy." In truth Hermione didn't know why she was talking to the Narcissa Malfoy. "But even the most numb need someone to talk to every now and then."

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Narcissa retorted.

"I hate to state the obvious but the last I heard the only talking you do would be to a house elf."

Narcissa quickly stood to leave. That rude horrible mudblood she thought. How dare she insult a member of one the most aristocratic magical families. It did not matter if she was beautiful with her dark wild hair and hypnotic smile. No one spoke to Narcissa Malfoy like that.

Gently Hermione reached out a wrapped her fingers around Narcissa's thin wrist.

Something happened as they made contact. Both witches' weren't too sure what it was. Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar feeling that surged its way through her. Hermione frowned at her sudden need to touch more of the other witch. 'You must really need a root.' She said to herself inwardly.

They both looked at each other before Hermione said carefully. "I apologise. Please sit back down Mrs Malfoy."

As Narcissa sat back down she heard Hermione mutter to herself.

"I should just go home to my shower head."

Narcissa frowned. What on earth was she talking about? The blonde wondered.

"Sorry?" she said.

Hermione looked at Narcissa almost shocked.

"Did you hear that?" The brunette asked.

"Yes." Narcissa seemed amused by the sudden light shade of pink appear on Hermione's face. "Care to elaborate Miss Granger."

In between laughs Hermione said. "You..don't..want..to..know"

Narcissa smirked at the sudden lightened mood between them.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hermione said. "We have already established my lack of manners. If I was to tell you the meaning behind what I said you would probably think of me as naughty."

Narcissa merely nodded.

Over a few moments of silence blue eyes drowned in brown.

Both witch's just stared into each other. For Hermione it wasn't unnerving, it was rather _sensual _navigating through those blue depths. Not as cold at the first impression they gave but not as open as Hermione would have liked. Narcissa however, was having trouble controlling herself. She wanted to reach out and touch the Granger girl. Her eyes were so _warm, _safe. And inviting.

Hermione let her eye's travel around Narcissa face. They took in the arch of her eyebrows, her red berry lips, the stubborn tilt of her chin and her aristocratic nose. Hermione's eyes went lower as she was openly checking Narcissa Malfoy out. Pale skin covered the column of her throat. Strays of blonde hair tickled the crook of her neck. Then Hermione's gaze fell on the blonde's chest. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw how spellbinding it was to watch Narcissa Malfoy's chest rise and fall. Those breasts were trance inducing.

'You can't seriously be checking Narcissa Malfoy out?' A voice whispered in Hermione's head.

'Shut up' She groaned inwardly.

'So she's hot but she's way out of your league.' The voice teased. 'You should just stick to rooting muggle women.'

'You better shut up' She thought.

'Why?' The voice said innocently. 'It's not like she's going to poke you with her wand.'

Hermione took a quick sip to drain that annoying voice away.

She hoped to merlin that she didn't stare too long at the blonde's chest.

Narcissa did not smirk at the blatant way Hermione stared at her, eating her with those brown eyes. She was rather _flushed _to be openly admired. She knew she was a beautiful woman. She had been the receiver so many admiring gazes in the past but this was different. Was it because she hadn't paid any attention to anybody staring at her in the past? Or was it because she had not lain with anyone in nearly twenty years? It was probably the latter she concluded. She was only responding to the smouldering looks Hermione gave her because there was more of a physical need not anything else.

Why she wanted someone young enough she could mother was beyond her. She had never had a connection with another female before. Though idea of being intimate with the curly haired witch was rather _appealing_. Whatever the _feelings_ were it was far more than what she ever felt for Lucius.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink.

Narcissa watched as the liquid went down the brunette's throat.

"How has life been treating Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa titled her head to the side.

"Un eventful." The blonde responded.

Hermione nodded.

"How is life for the brains of the Golden Trio?" Narcissa asked.

"Busy." Hermione answered.

Narcissa smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"I was prepared for you to launch into a full summary of your life." Narcissa said almost astonished. "However you did not."

Hermione shrugged.

"There's nothing much to talk about when it comes to my life." Hermione said. "It's all work and then home."

Narcissa frowned.

"And of course the important shower head?" The blonde asked as Hermione was taking a sip of her drink.

The brunette nearly choked and went into a coughing fit after she swallowed the whiskey. Narcissa wrapped her fingers around her wand and whispered a spell to stop Hermione from coughing.

Taking a deep breath Hermione looked up at Narcissa Malfoy and shook her head.

"The shower head is not important." She giggled.

Narcissa nodded.

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked and then wondered why.

"I have no idea." The blonde said as her head fell down.

Hermione frowned. It was common knowledge that Draco walked away from the Malfoy inheritance after the war. But after observing the inter action between mother and son during that time, Hermione came to the conclusion that he would never stray too far away from Narcissa. But she was wrong so she chose her next words carefully.

"For what it's worth Mrs Malfoy." Hermione said quietly. "You have lost more than anyone had because of the war. And I'm sorry."

Narcissa's lips twitched into a half smile.

"Call me Narcissa." The blonde offered.

"Now we are getting somewhere." The brunette smiled. "Call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes it sound as though I'm in a court room."

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when Narcissa stepped into her room at Malfoy Manor. For the first time in a while she was happy. The usual fast mouth know-it-all Draco use to constantly complain about was more easy going when she had one too many firewhiskey's. Narcissa did wonder what Hermione was referring to when she spoke about the shower head. Perhaps it was a pet name for her partner? No there was no mention of a partner, so Narcissa dismissed that idea. An animal perhaps? But why name an animal shower head?

Confused she walked into the bathroom and with the swish of her wand the shower turned on.

Once fully naked she stepped into the large space and let the water rise all over her. She then proceeded to soap herself from head to toe. Fully satisfied that she had not missed a place she detached the shower head holding it over her head.

As the bubbles floated down her body so did the shower head. And as soon as she reached the bottom of her belly a sudden realisation hit her.

She smirked.

'Oh she is a naughty witch.' Narcissa whispered.

* * *

><p>For those of you that don't know the term root or rooting is slang for sex...<p>

ohhhh and this is a one shot split into two chapters...if that makes sense ;)

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people. Thanks for the reviews .This chapter has a bit of lemon in it..so if femmeslash ain't your thing, then don't read it…Thank you bub for all your help..hahaha you know who you are and as we use to say..'we ride together, we die together'.. Doesn't that just bring back the bebo days…Anyway I'm blabbering…ENJOY or not or somewhat :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>In my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times<em>

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the rather embarrassing night at the Leaky Cauldron. It had taken a week of self-encouragement for Hermione to send an owl and ask Narcissa to dinner. And to her surprise the older witch had quickly replied and agreed to meet her. Since then they would meet every Wednesday night. It was the highlight of Hermione's week. She would look forward to seeing the alluring blonde. And if she wasn't mistaken Narcissa enjoyed their dinners.<p>

They hardly if ever spoke about the war or Draco. Both were a subject that conveniently got avoided. They mostly talked about nearly everything else. Hermione who was known widely for never being able to shut up spent the majority of their dinners somewhat quiet. She would take in the blonde. Listening as she spoke. The bookworm quickly learnt at how it was an aphrodisiac for the soul as she witnessed the way Narcissa's lips would move around words. On more than one occasion Narcissa would catch Hermione looking at her. Hermione couldn't help but stare mesmerized at the blonde.

She knew that the older witch was still married. She knew that this could only be an affair. She knew that the blonde felt the same way about her. But as Hermione got to know the blonde more, her feelings grew. She did not love her. But what she felt for Narcissa was more than lust. The biggest stumbling block for Hermione was what she was going to do next.

Could she see Narcissa and be comfortable knowing that the blonde would only be hers temporarily? Could she walk away from the 'friendship' they had because it was the most sensible thing she could do?

Hermione sighed at her desk.

'_Do you really think that she wants you?'_ That annoying voice whispered in her head.

'I am certain she does.' Hermione said back.

'_You should just stick to muggle woman. Like I told you before.' _

'I haven't even been with anyone before so why do you keep bringing something that has never happened up?' she screamed inwardly.

'_Because you have the tenancy to tell yourself you need a root.'_

"Being this sexually frustrated, a shower head just doesn't do it anymore." She said loudly and sighed in relief that no one heard her.

'_The go after her.'_ The voice encouraged.

* * *

><p>With a light pop Hermione appeared in front of Narcissa who was seated at their usual table. The blonde did not look very happy. Even dressed in a navy blue dress and her hair elegantly pulled into a bun, she looked displeased. In fact she looked very angry.<p>

"You're late." Narcissa snapped.

"I'm sorry." She apologised as she sat down opposite the blonde. "I got caught up at work and forgot about dinner with you."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed.

Hermione just rested her gaze on Narcissa. She could not possibly be more beautiful when she was annoyed. Her face slightly flushed pink, her eyes as rough as the sea and those lips pursed shut. The brunette smiled.

"I don't find your tardiness amusing Hermione." Narcissa said sharply. "Or that fact that even though we have been meeting here on the same night, at the same time for the last three months. You forget that you are having dinner with me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologised again. Then it dawned on her what the blonde was really saying. Yes Narcissa Malfoy was a woman who was impatient and hated waiting, Hermione knew that. But that was not bothering the blonde.

"I wasn't smiling at my tardiness." Hermione said making an attempt to change the blonde's mood. "You are quite captivating when you are annoyed. And I would have never left you here alone."

Narcissa who was glaring at Hermione slowly started to soften. More especially after Hermione said.

"A woman like you deserves more than to be stood up. So now I guess I have some making up to do."

"You do indeed Hermione." Narcissa smiled inwardly and wondered if the younger witch knew the meaning behind her words.

During their dinner they spoke about magical literature. They were both engrossed on the subject they forgot about the tense moment they had when Hermione first arrived.

"I could never understand why it was seemed important in the thirteenth century by wizard authors the theory of a binding marriage." Hermione said.

"It was very common in my family." Narcissa murmured. "Nearly every generation was bounded to their spouse."

"Why though?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not certain on the real reason why the spell was created." Narcissa said quietly. "But as you know pureblood marriages are arranged. Being faithful can never be guaranteed. So to ensure that each party is faithful one must request a binding marriage."

"Did you?" Hermione hoped that she asked the question in her head and not out aloud.

That was until Narcissa smirked and replied. "No."

Hermione then leaned forward resting her elbows on the table.

"So the point of a binding pureblood marriage is so each party remains faithful?" She asked.

"Yes." Narcissa frowned. "Why are you so interested?"

Hermione made a face.

"It's just interesting to know that wizards have a lot in common with muggles." Hermione said. "It's just like when muggle royals who are the heirs to the throne marry, their marriages are arranged to another of the same stock. In ancient and medieval times they said it was to keep their blood blue. But unlike pureblood marriages, a muggle prince could have as many mistresses as he wants. So long as he produces an heir with his wife. It was not frowned upon of the illegitimate children he fathered."

"That is probably the very reason behind Kazimir Iakov's theory as to why a binding spell was created." Narcissa said before taking a small sip of wine.

"Exactly." Hermione smiled.

"_A pureblood woman of such virtue shant be treated as a squib from her spouse. For it is in the favour of the magical world, a wizard must not stray from his obligation." _Hermione quoted from the famous author.

"A muggle Prince can 'dirty' the royal blood. But a pureblood wizard cannot possibly taint the family tree." Hermione finished.

"I am surprised you are familiar with Kazimir Iakov's work." Narcissa said. "It is prejudice to muggles."

Hermione shrugged.

"There are many authors that who are controversial. Some of them manage to avoid being slandered by critics and are praised for their masterpieces." Hermione remarked. "For instance William Shakespeare is the only author in the western hemisphere, whose work is taught in schools. And it ranges widely, from incest, sex, suicide to love, death and comedy."

"Who are you talking about?" Narcissa asked clearly confused.

Hermione smiled and the laughed.

Her laughter continued as Narcissa frowned.

"Are you going to tell me?" The blonde asked.

"You might not want to know." Hermione calmed as she sipped her wine.

"Enlighten me."

"William Shakespeare is a very famous muggle writer." The brunette gave in.

Narcissa's lips twitched into a small smile.

"From your description his work seems very interesting." The blonde said. "I want to read some of it."

Shocked Hermione just stared at Narcissa.

"What?" The blonde asked when Hermione did not move her gaze off her.

"No nothing." Hermione shook her head.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"Really it's nothing." Hermione assured the blonde.

As Narcissa took a sip of her wine, Hermione was finding it difficult to control the argument that erupted in her head.

'_Hurry up!'_ The voice urged.

'Go away!' She replied.

'_Where's your Gryffindor courage?"_ The voice said. _"Oh that's right. It's next to the bloody shower head that you've neglected.'_

"Have we finished dinner?" Hermione asked out aloud.

Narcissa nodded.

"Come back to my flat." Hermione said more to calmed the voice inside her head than anything else. "I have some of William Shakespeare's work that you can have a look at."

Narcissa licked her lips and nodded.

* * *

><p>Once they had apparated Hermione gently laid her hand on the small of Narcissa's back and slowly guided her through the small flat. In the living room Narcissa stopped in front of a still photo of a middle aged couple that stood on a liquor cabinet.<p>

Hermione with her hand still on the older witch tried to stifle a groan as Narcissa brushed her finger tips along her arm.

"I take that they are your parents." Narcissa said pointing to the photo of the happy couple.

"Hmmm." Hermione never took her eyes off the blonde.

"You look very much a like your mother." The pureblood commented.

Hermione turned to the photo.

"Yes." She said. "She's half Greek and the Mediterranean blood in our family is strong. And it explains my mop."

"It also explains your skin tone." Narcissa said softly. "And I like your hair. Don't refer to it as a mop."

As Hermione began to laugh, the blonde turned to face her. They locked eyes. For a brief moment Narcissa was sure Hermione was about to kiss her. But she did not.

"I'll show you William Shakespeare." The brunette said coarsely.

The spare bedroom they entered was neatly organised into a library. Hermione took her hand off Narcissa and let the older witch wonder around the room. She leant her shoulder against the doorway.

"It's not like Malfoy Manor but its home." Hermione said from behind her.

"It's much more than Malfoy Manor." Narcissa said running her finger tips along the columns of books. "It may be smaller but it has life."

Hermione shifted and put her hands in her pockets to stop herself from going after the blonde.

"You have a vast collection." Narcissa noted and picked out a black book containing the story of Tristan and Islode.

"Thank you." Hermione struggled. "I highly recommend that book."

Narcissa turned toward Hermione.

"What is it about?" The blond asked.

"It's a love story about an Irish Princess and an English Knight." Hermione said. "Islode is in love with Tristan but is betrothed to another."

Narcissa place the book back into the shelf. She continued to scan the collection. She stopped and retrieved another and faced the front of it to Hermione.

"And this?" She asked.

"Another ancient love story." Hermione said. "Between the Queen of Lydia and another who was not her husband."

"How did it happen?"

"_It appears you don't believe me when I tell you how beautiful my wife is," said Candaules. "A man always believes his eyes better than his ears; so do as I tell you contrive to see her naked_." Hermione quoted Herodotus's story.

Narcissa frowned.

"Candaules, the King sent one of his ministers- Gyges to spy on his wife while she was undressing." Hermione explained. "The Queen saw Gyges spying on her and became enraged at her husband for shaming her."

Narcissa looked down at the book.

"She then said; _'__"One of you must die. Either my husband, the author of this wicked plot; or you, who have outraged propriety by seeing me naked." _Hermione quoted.

"Gyges killed the king and married the Queen and they ruled Lydia for seventy years." Hermione finished.

Narcissa put the book back into its place and reached for a thick book next to it.

"This one?" She asked holding the book up.

"You know there's no point in reading any of them if I'm going to tell you what happens." Hermione joked.

"Perhaps that was my plan all along." Narcissa murmured.

"How very Slytherine of you." Hermione laughed.

Blue eyes clashed with brown for a moment.

"I recall you said that you have some making up to do." Narcissa reminded the bookworm.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled.

"That." She said pointing to the book in Narcissa's hands. "Is the Iliad."

Narcissa dragged her eyes away from Hermione.

"What is it about?"

"A Trojan prince falls in love with a Spartan Queen and takes her back to Troy." Hermione murmured. "It enrages her husband. He and his brother call the Kings of Greece and they declare war on Troy."

Hermione takes a moment for the information to settle in on the blonde.

"There are other love stories in the Iliad." Hermione murmured. "But my favourite is between Achilles and Briseis."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"If it were not for the circumstances of the war they would have not met." Hermione began. "Briseis was a Princess of Lyrnessus allies of Troy and Achilles was a great Greek warrior. She becomes his war prize and they fall in love. I suppose love is found in the most unexpected of places."

Narcissa got the impression that there was an underlining meaning in those books that she held. The first, held a similarity about her situation in being married to Lucius and wanting Hermione. The second, was almost a comparison with the anger she still harboured toward Lucius for putting their son's life in danger not only during the war but countless times before it. And the last, was almost reasoning as to the attraction she felt for the young bookworm.

She then spent the next hour or so wandering through the room. When she had picked up Romeo and Juliet, she could not help but smile as Hermione quote several lines of the text. She would continue to pick up a book and then turn to Hermione and ask what the story was about .Hermione would give her a brief summary, until the blonde reached another bookshelf that held material pertaining to magic.

Narcissa retrieved Hogwarts A History and held it in her hands.

"I remember this." The blonde said quietly.

"It was the first book of the magical world I read." Hermione said from behind her. "Things were much simple back then."

"It certainly was." Narcissa said tracing her finger tips of the title of the book.

"I am certain that you do not need an explanation on that book." Hermione said.

Hermione was not in a line of vision to see Narcissa smile as she put the book back.

After observing the blonde's movements over the last hour Hermione had given in to her desires. She was slightly nervous. She had never been so bold in her life.

As she slowly stepped behind the blonde she did not think of the possibility of rejection. She could not take her eyes of the siren.

As she lightly placed her hands on Narcissa's small waist, she heard the blonde take in a big breath.

"It's getting late." Hermione murmured as she gently pulled Narcissa back, moulding the blonde's body to hers.

Narcissa did not say anything. She did not move either.

'_You must be really driving her crazy_.' The voice whispered in her head.

Hermione laughed out aloud.

The brunette held her breath as Narcissa grinded her lower half into her pelvis.

That action was the only indication Hermione needed. She let her hands travel down the older witch's waist and rest on her hips.

"Stay with me." Hermione whispered in the blonde's ear.

Narcissa turned and faced Hermione. This is what she wanted. Over the last three months they had danced around the attraction they had for each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And the blonde was glad the brunette was a Gryffindor to the core.

The blonde brushed the tips of her fingers along Hermione's jaw line, in awe at how soft the brunette's skin was.

Hermione groaned, closing the distance between them and kissed Narcissa.

The kiss was gentle. Hermione was marvelling at how soft Narcissa's lips were. And as the blonde responded by opening her lips, Hermione tentatively entered her tongue. The older witch still tasted of wine they had drunken earlier that night.

Narcissa placed both her hands on either side of Hermione's face and deepened the kiss. She had waited patiently for this moment. And it was very rewarding. As their tongues explored one another, the blonde could feel the foreign need building in the pit of her belly.

Hermione felt Narcissa arch her pelvis into hers. She quickly broke the kiss needing a moment to catch her breath.

Narcissa frowned.

"There's no turning back now." Hermione breathed heavily.

"No." The blonde said before licking her lips.

"Good." Hermione said quickly before claiming those berry lips again.

This time it was more urgent. Both women hungrily moving their lips and tongues together. Hermione had never felt so passionate before. The blonde stirred something in her that wasn't explainable. She finally wanted the very carnal pleasure that everyone around her had. And she was not going to deny it.

Narcissa moaned as Hermione broke the kiss and then grabbed her hand.

The blonde stayed silent as Hermione lead her into her bedroom. She was too consumed with desire to take in the room they had entered.

They stared at each other for a brief moment before Narcissa turned her back to Hermione.

Somehow knowing what the older witch wanted, Hermione stepped forward and slowly unzipped the black dress.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this." Hermione whispered as she slowly pulled the zipper down.

Narcissa closed her eyes and stifled a moan as soft hands slowly peeled her dress off her. She had never been touched like this before. Hermione then wrapped her arms around her waist and turned Narcissa to face her.

As blonde lashes slowly lifted Hermione saw the hesitance in those blue orbs.

"Do you want this?" The brunette asked.

Narcissa saw the intensity in Hermione's eyes. She felt it when the brunette would touch her. She heard the pure need whenever the bookworm spoke to her. It was something new to her. To her she was not just wanted. She was lusted after. But that was not hindering her.

"I have never been with another woman before." Narcissa whispered. "But I want you."

Hermione smiled.

The brunette kissed along the crook of the pale woman's neck as she said between kisses. "For…Now..That..Is…Enough"

Narcissa dug her fingers into the mass of wild curls as she threw her head back and moaned.

Hermione smiled and continued to kiss down the blonde's chest.

Narcissa felt as though she was not herself. She wanted everything Hermione was willing to offer. She wanted it all. With no more hesitation she roughly pulled herself away from the brunette.

As they both filled their lungs with much needed air, they ate at each other with their eyes.

Narcissa was the first to move, quickly unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. For a moment the brunette just watched in fascination for the first time taking in at how beautiful Narcissa was half naked with wearing only black laced bra, panties and heels, before she kissed the older witch again.

Once the buttons were undone, Narcissa pushed the blouse off Hermione's body.

Hermione quickly broke away.

"Sit down." She said more harshly than she meant.

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione knelt down in front of her kissed her knee before slowly removing her heels. Once her feet were free, Hermione ran her hands along the back of smooth legs. She then stood before slipping out of the grey pencil skirt and heels she wore. They did not take their eyes off each other as they were both now only in their bras and panties.

Hermione boldly ducked down and claimed those red berry lips again. Narcissa tried to discard her panties without breaking the kiss but failed. Hermione did not mind. She distracted herself by placing opened mouth kisses down the older witch's chest. She stopped momentarily to nuzzle those full pale breasts, before continuing the onslaught of her lips.

Narcissa was silently going crazy. It was in her nature to be impatient. But because it was their first time together she did not want to rush it. But she could not stand being teased. Not especially when Hermione lifted her legs causing her to fall back on the bed, and ran her tongue along the inside of her pale thigh.

Narcissa tossed her head to the side and moaned. It was pleasurable torture. More so when Hermione just stopped and stared at her most private parts.

Narcissa moved uncomfortably and blushed turning her head away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Narcissa." Hermione murmured. "You are beautiful. All over."

"Then have at it." Narcissa replied impatiently.

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She moved forward licked in between the most Narcissa's inner most folds. Hermione could not quite describe how Narcissa tasted. But it was distinctive to the blonde.

Narcissa moaned. Lucius had never been with her like that. It was always fast and before she knew it was over. With Hermione it was painstakingly slow and _erotic_. Narcissa groaned as the brunette licked her again and again. Narcissa ungracefully moaned when Hermione found her clit and teased her tongue around it.

While paying homage to the blonde, Hermione was finding the experience arousing. She never thought that Narcissa's moans and sharp gasps would bring her immense satisfaction. She made a silent promise to the blonde that she would do anything just to hear those sounds again.

Tentatively she entered one and then two fingers into the blonde. And she was rewarded with an 'Oh Merlin.'

Hermione continued her ministrations on the pureblood. Until the blonde started to gasp for breaths faster, the brunette knew Narcissa was close.

Narcissa was reeling in the pleasurable sensations. Her hips meeting every thrust a little faster each time. She was close. She could feel the orgasm building.

Hermione dug into Narcissa even further. She could feel the older witch's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. And as she swirled her tongue around Narcissa's clit, she felt those walls nearly crush her fingers.

"HER….MIO….NE!" Narcissa screamed.

Shortly after Hermione withdrew from Narcissa and laid her curly head on the blonde's belly. She had done it. And had done a great job. She congratulated herself inwardly.

Narcissa's breathing had gone back to normal. The edges of the orgasm were fading. She felt good. Amazing. Loved even. And she wanted to return it.

She moved from under Hermione and quickly straddled the younger witch.

Answering the question she could see in those brown eyes, she said. "I want you to feel what I felt."

"Oh God" Hermione groaned as Narcissa unclipped her bra freeing her full breasts.

* * *

><p>Hours later they were tangled around each other in Hermione's bed. Both amazed at their discoveries. It had been quiet for some time before Narcissa broke the silence.<p>

"When did you know that you were attracted to women." She asked running her fingers through Hermione's hair.

"I've been aware for some time." Hermione answered while she drew lazy circles on Narcissa's pale belly.

"You have never been with a woman before?" Narcissa frowned.

"No." Hermione kissed one pale breast. "I haven't been with anyone else before you."

Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stared at the ceiling astonished.

"But you are experienced." She argued. "Surely you have been with another."

Hermione who was enjoying the attention she was giving to Narcissa's breasts stopped. She then leant up on her elbows and looked Narcissa square in the eyes.

"I am not called the smartest witch of my age for nothing." Hermione teased and then began to feel her face turn a light shade of pink. "And besides I have a skill of implementing the method to what I have read."

A blonde eyebrow rose.

"Would you care to show me what else you have read?" Narcissa said in her most snobbish voice. "Or at least show me your shower head."

* * *

><p>Four wonderful months later, the rays of early morning light shone through the blinds of Hermione's bedroom. The lovers laid on the bed, quietly talking to each other.<p>

Narcissa stretched and rolled on to her belly.

Hermione grinned and took the opportunity to tease the older witch.

She hovered over Narcissa's naked body and gently caressed her fingertips down her spine.

Narcissa turned her head and looked at her lover. She wiggled and then smiled before whispering "That tickles."

"Does it?" The brunette grinned

"Yes!" Narcissa laughed as her brown eyed lover repeated her movements.

Hermione trailed her fingers further down Narcissa's body. She stopped momentarily on the at the blonde's buttocks and drew lazy circles.

"Are you having fun?" Narcissa said after a few silent moments.

Hermione looked up to find two sparkling blue eyes focused on her.

"Yes" She answered

They held eye contact as Hermione lowered her head and gently brushed her lips against the blonde firm bum.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Now you can't say kiss my ass" Hermione answered the silent question. "Because I already have."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and giggled before murmuring. "I can say kiss my ass again."

"And you know that I would do it" Hermione said quietly "I'd do almost anything to make you happy."

The blonde sunk her head further into the pillow and smiled shyly.

Hermione was in love with Narcissa. She had yet to tell the blonde. Though she felt she didn't have to. Somehow Narcissa knew. Just like how Hermione knew the pureblood actually did love her back.

She did not know what the future held for them but she hoped to god that no matter what happened they would still remain together.

She watched as long blonde lashes fluttered shut before saying.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Before you flame me about Briseis being a Trojan Priestess like she was in the movie. In the Iliad she was a Princess of Lyrnessus, that was an alley and neighbouring kingdom to Troy. She was married before Achilles killed her family including her husband.

I've enjoyed writing this little one shot. Thanks for reading. :)

Review please :)


End file.
